


Love On Top

by Catcat85



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85
Summary: After months of being friends with benefits, Blaine tries to convince Kurt that they belong together.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144316
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Love On Top

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the 2021 Klaine/CC Valentine's Day Challenge.
> 
> Day 14: Love On Top by Beyonce
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!

They have been dancing around each other for months now. The question hangs in the air of _Are they?_ or _Aren’t they?_

Blaine has been wishing. 

He has been _hoping_. 

Every time they see each other, they always end up in each other’s arms. It’s been three months of this and Blaine is getting sick of it. He wants Kurt back and he wants to be Kurt’s. 

_Exclusively._

Blaine knows he’s the one who messed it up. They wouldn’t even be in this situation if he didn’t cheat on Kurt in the first place. If he didn’t get his insecurities and fears get the best of him. 

Now, Kurt can’t trust him with his heart. 

Not anymore. 

Blaine knows that is the reason why Kurt keeps things casual between them. But how could they keep things casual when their chemistry lights up like fireworks on the fourth of July? 

How could they keep things casual when Blaine _aches_ and burns for Kurt and only Kurt? 

How could they keep things casual when Blaine is so hopelessly in love with Kurt? 

Blaine knows that Kurt feels the same way. He is just scared. He’s scared that if he gave his heart to Blaine again, Blaine would break it again. And Blaine can’t blame Kurt for feeling this way. He had betrayed his trust. 

So, the only thing he could do is to prove to Kurt that he would never be unfaithful to Kurt ever again, and that he would always be there for Kurt. Blaine is going to give his all to Kurt, and when Kurt needs him, he drops everything to be there for him. 

When Burt was going through chemo, Blaine would take him to appointments when Carole couldn’t get out of work. Blaine would stop by the Hummel home to keep Burt company, so he wouldn’t be alone when Carole is at work. 

Of course, he didn’t do all of this to just win Kurt back. Blaine loves Kurt’s family like his own. Burt is like a second father to him. And Blaine loves that he could be there for Kurt’s dad when Kurt couldn’t. 

Now, Kurt is back in town again. Burt had finished his chemo treatment and he has a doctor’s appointment to find out whether the chemo had worked or not. 

Kurt is scared. 

No, Kurt is terrified. 

Blaine could tell by the way his ex-boyfriend is acting. He’s jittery, anxious, and doing everything by superstition. So, the day before the doctor’s appointment, Blaine approaches Kurt after Glee practice. 

“Hey, Kurt. Wait up!” 

Kurt stops and turn to smile at Blaine. “Hey! You guys did great today.” 

Blaine smiles. “Thanks. I was wondering... would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” 

Kurt twists his lips. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because whenever we’re alone, we end up in each other’s bed?” Kurt replies rolling his eyes. 

Blaine sighs and rolls his eyes along with his ex. “Come on, it’s just dinner I promise. I think you need a distraction before the appointment tomorrow.” 

Kurt looks torn. “I really want to be with my family tonight.” 

How could Blaine argue with that? 

So, he nods and respects Kurt’s wishes. Blaine would do anything for him. “Okay. But please call me as soon as you’re done with the appointment tomorrow.” 

Kurt smiles and reaches over to squeeze Blaine’s arm. “Of course. See ya.” 

\------------------------ 

The next day, Blaine gets an excited phone call from Kurt during a passing period. Burt is in remission. Blaine lets out a huge sigh of relief. He’s not ready to say goodbye to Burt Hummel, yet. He wants Burt to be his father-in-law one day. He just needs to get Kurt to let him in again, let him love him again. 

Blaine just needs to talk to Kurt. He can’t let Kurt leave Ohio without the two of them being back together. So, he planned a special dinner. His parents are out of town again, so he has the house to himself. He cooks Kurt’s favorite dinner for the two of them and set up a picnic blanket in the backyard. He turns on the string lights as well as lanterns to create a romantic atmosphere. 

When Kurt arrives and see the setup Blaine had planned, he beams with a bright smile, giving Blaine hope that things will work out. They talk about Regionals as they eat dinner. Once they are done with eating and just laying on the picnic blanket on their backs staring up at the sky, Blaine approaches the subject of _them._

“Kurt, where do you see yourself in the next five years?” 

Kurt turns to look at Blaine. “Graduated from NYADA and hopefully starring in a Broadway show.” 

Blaine stares at the love of his life. “Do you see me in your future?” 

“Of course, I do.” Kurt replies without hesitation. “You’re my best friend.” 

Blaine leans up on his elbows. “Not just as your best friend.” Blaine takes a deep breath. “I love you, Kurt. I love you so much, and I hate that I can’t call you mine. I know it’s my own fault, but you’re the one I want. You’re the one I need. When I think of my future, you’re the only one I see standing next to me as my partner.” 

Blaine takes a pause to lean closer to Kurt. “I promise I would never ever cheat on you again. Please just, give me another chance?” 

Kurt narrows his eyes and really looks at Blaine. Of course, he loves this boy too. Blaine’s the only one Kurt is ever going to love. He’s pretty damn sure of that. And after what his father had went through with cancer, he knows how life could be so precious and how everything could just be taken away in such short amount of time. 

He had already made up his mind about Blaine even before he walks into Blaine’s house. He loves Blaine and Blaine loves him. That’s all that matters. He's not going to let his fear of getting hurt again stop him from being happy with the love of his life. 

He bites his lip and stares at Blaine. “If we do this again, will you promise to put my love on top?” 

Blaine smiles wide. “I promise.” 

Then, he seals it with a kiss. 

\------------------------ 

_You're the one that gives your all_   
_You're the one I can always call_   
_When I need to make everything stop_   
_Finally you put my love on top_

\------------------------ 

Song credit: Love On Top by Beyonce

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was late, guys.  
> Sunday is family day and I just kind of struggled with this one.  
> I hope you liked this nonetheless.
> 
> This is it!  
> We are at the end of the challenge.  
> Thank you all so much for supporting me during this whole challenge by reading all the posts and leaving kudos and comments.  
> Hope you all had a great Valentine's Day. Whether you are single or in a relationship, remember to always love yourself first. 
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @catcat-85


End file.
